halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cortana
Cortana}} Cortana (Seriennummer: CTN 0452-9) ist eine "schlaue" Künstliche Intelligenz des United Nations Space Commands. Sie stellt eine der wichtigsten Akteure im Allianz - Menschen Krieg dar, zum einen als Partner des SPARTAN-II Soldaten John-117 in etlichen Missionen und zum anderen als die KI des Halcyon Kreuzers UNSC Pillar of Autumn, der Orbitalen Verteidigungsplattform Kairo-Station sowie der Fregatte UNSC In Amber Clad. Biografie Entstehung Cortana ist aus einer Kopie des Verstandes Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halseys entstanden. Es existierten insgesamt zwanzig solcher Kopien, jedoch war nur eine begrenzte Anzahl dieser für eine Entwicklung zur KI geeignet. Bei diesem Prozess wird ein komplettes Abbild des Verstandes der Person erstellt, inklusive aller Erinnerungen, Gedanken, Meinungen und Werte. Die visuelle Erscheinung Cortanas entspricht ebenfalls in etwa Halseys Erscheinungsbild, wenn auch um einiges jünger. Treffen mit John-117 Das erste Aufeinandertreffen mit John-117 fand vor den Ereignissen auf Reach statt. Cortana wurde in seine neue MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung Mark V transferiert. Dies stellte zudem den ersten Versuch dar, eine KI via dem neuralen Interface mit einem menschlichen Gehirn zu verbinden. Sie durchliefen daraufhin einen von Colonel James Ackerson entwickelten Test, um ihre Zusammenarbeit unter Kampfbedingungen zu testen. Nachdem der Test abgeschlossen war, wurde Cortana in die Computersysteme der UNSC Pillar of Autumn transferiert. Sie sollte die Umrüstung überwachen und die Testflüge durchführen. Anschließend war geplant, sie durch die eigentliche Schiffs-KI zu ersetzten, jedoch machten die Umstände des schlecht verlaufenden Krieges dies nicht möglich und Cortana übernahm die Funktionen als Schiffs-KI. Cortanas primäre Mission war, einer Truppe von SPARTAN Soldaten bei der Infiltration eines Allianz Schiffes und der anschließenden Gefangennahme eines Propheten zu helfen. Das UNSC wollte dadurch Friedensgespräche mit der Allianz erwirken. Diese Operation wurde jedoch verworfen, als die Allianz den Planeten Rech überraschenderweise angriff. Die Schlacht um Reach Siehe Hauptartikel: Schlacht um Reach. Am 3. August 2552 trennte Dr. Halsey Cortana in zwei unabhängige Segmente. Das eine, welche die höheren Funktionen beinhaltete, blieb in den Computersystemen der Pillar of Autumn, während das andere damit beauftragt wurde, Informationen aus dem geheimen Blutsväter-Artefakt unter der MND Schwertbasis auszuwerten. Da die Allianz den Planeten angegriffen und die Schlacht im Begriff war zu gewinnen, wurde das Team Noble von Dr. Halsey angewiesen, das Fragment zur Pillar of Autumn zu bringen. Das Team konnte die Mission erfolgreich beenden, so dass Cortana wieder komplett war. Aus den gesammelten Blutsväter-Daten war es ihr möglich, Hyperraum-Koordinaten zu setzten, welche die Pillar of Autumn zur Installation 04 brachte.Halo: Reach Kampagnenmission "Das Paket" Die Schlacht um Installation 04 Siehe Hauptartikel: Schlacht um Installation 04. Nachdem die Pillar of Autumn aus dem Hyperraum fiel, erreichten sie eine Ringwelt namens "Halo". Kurze Zeit später trafen Allianz Schiffe der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit ein, welche das UNSC Sniff im Hyperraum verfolgt hatten. Cortana übernahm im folgenden Gefecht die Kontrollen über die Bordgeschütze und konnte einige feindliche Schiffe neutralisieren. Ein Entertrupp sabotierte sie allerdings und machte das Schiff kampfunfähig. Captain Jacob Keyes veranlasste, dem Cole-Protokoll folgend, die Evakuierung des Schiffs und ließ John-117 aus dem Kyro-Schlaf holen. Das Protokoll sah vor, Künstliche Intelligenzen des UNSCs vor der Gefangennahme durch die Allianz unter allen Umständen zu verhindern und so sollte John-117 Cortana beschützen.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Pillar of Autumn" Sie wurde erneut in seine Energieangriffspanzerung transferiert und zusammen verließen sie in einem Evakuierungsshuttle die Pillar of Autumn. Auf der Ringwelt war Cortana eine wichtige Hilfe, da sie das Kampfnetzwerk der Allianz anzapfen und somit wichtige Ereignisse und Orte in Erfahrung bringen konnte. So ermittelte sie den Standort des Captains, welcher von Allianzeinheiten auf der Wahrheit und Versöhnung festgehalten wurde, woraufhin John-117 ihn befreite.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft-Kampagnenmission "Truth and Reconciliation" Zudem verschafften sich Cortana und John-117 Eintritt zu dem sogenannten Schweigenden Kartographen, mithilfe dessen sie Halos Kontrollraum lokalisieren konnten. Dort angekommen, lud sich Cortana in Halos Computersysteme hoch und erhielt Zugriff auf viele Informationen über die Ringwelt. Sie erkannte, dass Halo etwas anderes als eine Waffe gegen die Allianz war, konnte jedoch noch nicht die wahre Funktion Halos definieren. Während ihren Recherchen deckte sie auf, dass das vermeintliche Waffenlager, welches Captain Keyes untersuchen wollte, in Wirklichkeit eine Flood-Quarantäneeinrichtung war.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Angriff auf den Kontrollraum" Während John-117 den Captain dort suchte und das erste Mal auf die Flood traf, blieb Cortana in Halos Systemen und stellte weiter Untersuchungen an. Als John-117 mit dem Illuminaten 343 Guilty Spark zurückkam und auf seine Anweisung hin mithilfe des Index die Ringwelt aktivieren wollte, stoppte Cortana das Vorgehen. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, welche Zerstörungskraft der Ring besaß. Eine Aktivierung hätte die Auslöschung allen Lebens in der Galaxie zur Folge gehabt. 343 Guilty Spark stellte sich nun gegen sie und suchte nach einer andere Möglichkeit, um den Ring zu aktivieren.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Doppelter Verrat" Cortana registrierte, dass die Fusionsreaktoren der Pillar of Autumn ausreichen würden, um die Ringwelt zu zerstören. Mithilfe der Neuralimplanate des verstorbenen Captain Keyes, konnten sie die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffs einleiten. Trotz den Einmischungen 343 Guilty Sparks, gelang es ihnen die Fusionsreaktoren zu überlasten und in einem Longsword zu entkommen.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagnenmission "Der Schlund" Allgemeines Cortana ist eine ONI-KI und ergänzt das HUD von John-117, um ihn durch die gefährlichen und umfangreichen Ebenen von Halo Alpha zu führen. Sie hat eine eigene, ausgefeilte und häufig stärkere Persönlichkeit als der Master Chief, auch wenn sie nicht selbst kämpfen kann, ist sie sehr nützlich. In der Regel redet vom Spartaner-Supersoldaten-KI-Gespann nur Cortana, wobei sich John auf aussagekräftige Einzeiler beschränkt. Cortana ist eine so gennante "schlaue" KI, ein höchstentwickeltes Produkt. Dabei sind die Begriffe "schlau" und "dumm" , wenn man sie bei KI 's anwendet, irreführend. Alle KI 's sind ausserordentlich intelligent. In Halo sind "dumme" KI 's jedoch so programmiert, dass sie nur innerhalb bestimmter Grenzen ihrer dynamischen Speichermatrix funktionieren. Sicherlich brilliant auf ihren Wissensgebieten, aber es fehlt ihnen an "Kreativität". Déjà (Die KI, die Johns Lehrerin für historische, technische und taktische Angelegenheiten in seinen ersten Ausbildungsjahren des UNSC war) ist z.B eine "dumme" KI. Kluge KI 's wie Cortana verfügen über keine Grenzen in ihrer dynamischen Speichermatrix. Wissen und Kreativität können sich unkontrolliert entfalten. Sie wird jedoch einen hohen Preis für ihr Genie bezahlen müssen. Dieses Wachstum führt schließlich zur Selbstzerstörung. Eines Tages wird sie so viel denken, dass sie ihre normalen Funktionen beeinträchtigt. Das wäre so, als würde ein Mensch sein Gehirn so beanspruchen, dass keine Kapazitäten mehr frei wären, um Impulse an Herz und Lunge zu senden. Wie alle anderen klugen KI's wird Cortana vermutlich nach einer Betriebszeit von etwa 7 Jahren sterben. In Betrieb wurde sie im Sommer 2552 genommen. Mit dem Master Chief arbeitet sie zum ersten mal am 29. August 2552 auf Reach zusammen. An diesem Tag muss sich der Master Chief, mit seiner an diesem Tag erhaltenen, neuen MJOLNIR Mark VI Panzerung beweisen. Fähigkeiten Cortana ist mit der neuesten Hacker-Software ausgestattet, die das ONI zu bieten hat. Das wird besonders im Hangar der Wahrheit und Versöhnung (engl.: Truth and Reconciliation) deutlich, als John-117 und die ihn begleitende Gruppe Marines dort festsitzen und von allen Seiten beschossen werden. Wenn alle Gegner tot sind, schafft es Cortana auch die nächste Tür zu öffnen. Aber auch ins lokale Gefechtsnetz der Allianz dringt Cortana häufiger ein, um John mit taktischen Informationen zu versorgen. In Neu Mombasa erfahren die Menschen so vom Prophet des Bedauerns. Zu ihren Aufgaben gehört allerdings auch, die automatischen Prozesse ihres Schiffes zu überwachen und zu navigieren (Navigation ist eigentlich falsch, da dieser Begriff sich auf Ozeane bezieht. Astrogation, ein Weber'scher Begriff, ist wohl treffender). Seit der Zerstörung der Pillar of Autumn entfällt diese Aufgabe natürlich. In Halo 2 ist sie am Anfang die leitende, aber wahrscheinlich nicht einzige, KI der Orbitalverteidigungsstation Kairo im Erdorbit. Am Ende von Halo 2 kontrolliert Cortana weite Teile des Informations- und Türen/Liftnetze von High Charity, wobei sie sich ständiger Attacken eines "ziemlich beindruckenden Allianzkonstruktes" zu erwehren hat. Persönliches Cortana ist rechthaberisch, egozentrisch und arrogant. Sie ist sich ihrer Intelligenz und ihrer Bedeutung vollkommen bewusst, auch wenn sie sich genozidial in Halo 2 opfert, um mit den Fusionsreaktoren der "In Amber Clad" die "gefloodete" Stadt von High Charity zu sprengen und den Gravemind zu töten. Das würde die Flood erst einmal aufhalten, aber etwas an diesem Plan scheitert. Im dritten Teil gibt es sinnentfremdete Flashs von ihr, die wahrscheinlich die tiefe Verbindung zwischen Master Chief und Cortana beschreiben sollen, die sich über die Jahre aufgebaut hat. Andererseits ist Cortana in Wahnvorstellungen gefangen aufgrund der schweren Angriffe des Graveminds auf ihre Substanz. Sobald sie wieder im System von John ist, ist sie wieder "gesund". Zusammen fliehen sie. Wie immer versuchen sie möglichst aufeinander aufzupassen und sich vor Gefahren zu schützen, aber beide sind sich bewusst, den anderen und sich selbst für die Pflicht opfern zu müssen, sollte die Notwendigkeit entstehen. Sie mag den Master Chief und es fällt ihr schwer, loszulassen, auch wenn sie diese Unlogik kaum akzeptieren kann. Man kann sie wohl als zickig bezeichnen, aber auch als gute und verlässliche Freundin, die sich für alles rächt, was ihr und ihren Freunden angetan wird. Colonel Ackerson zum Beispiel versucht sie das Leben zu zerstören, weil er bei einer Gefechtsübung sie und den Master Chief fast getötet hätte (mit den Raketen eines SkyHawk´s). Sie überweist einen großen Anteil seines Vermögens an ein namhaftes Bordell, schickt die Rechnung an seine Frau und bittet in seinem Namen an die sofortige Versetzung an die Front, wo er sich allerdings heraus winden kann.Am Ende von Halo 2 blieb sie in High Charity zurück.Sie wollte keine Fernzündung riskieren. Abstammung und Wissenswertes Cortana wurde aus dem Gehirn von Dr. Catherine Halsey, der geistigen Mutter des Spartan-II Projektes, geklont. Ihr Aussehen entspricht dem von Dr. Halsey, als diese die Universität verließ. Bei dieser Klonaktion verstieß Halsey sogar gegen geltendes moralisches und UNSC-Recht, da das Klonen des menschlichen Gehirnes zum Zeitpunkt der Erschaffung Cortanas verboten war. Nur Aufgrund dieser Tatsache ist Cortana die am weitesten entwickelete KI des UNSCDF. Trivia *Cortanas erste Worte waren auf italienisch. Sie lauteten:"Wenn das Spiel vorbei ist, kommen König und Bauer in die selbe Box." Ein Satz den die Mutter von Halsey einst beim Schachspielen sagte. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:KI Kategorie:Personen